Mas allá de lo que crees
by Shiro-chan Okumura Rivaille
Summary: Los celos lograron apagar el dulce y cálido corazón de Eren para así comenzar a jugar con los sentimientos de las personas,pero lo que no esperaba era que un joven muy cercano a el,que le juro amor y protección eterno en su vida pasada le haría cambiar de opinión. ¿Hasta donde podría llegar Rivaille para enamorar a su pequeño hermano menor Eren?. Incesto-RIREN-Reencarnación- LEMON!


_**DISCLAIMER: **__Shingeki No Kyojin no me pertenece su respectivo autor es Hajime Isayama. Yo solo utilizo el mundo de los titanes y a sus personajes con el único propósito de escribir historias originales por parte mía para entretener al lector._

_**PAREJAS: **__Rivaille x Eren ¡Incesto!._

_**ADVERTENCIAS: **__A mi punto de vista… ninguna. Pero les aseguro que tendrá lemon salvaje ¡Jajaja!. _

_**TEMATICA(?): **__Reencarnación - Un poco de OoC - Rivaille x Eren uke! (RIREN) - ¡INCESTO! -Lemon con el time… _

_**¡Feliz día de San Valentin! **__o como yo le digo… el día para golpear a las parejas felices. Bueno, este fic es un regalo de mi parte para ustedes… a este paso terminare hasta regalando mi casa, hace tiempo les había dicho que algún día escribiría un incesto y bueno ¡por fin lo hice!. "Shiro, ¿que pasaran con las demás historias?" ni puta idea :D ok no, seguiré actualizando como siempre pero nunca pongo una fecha pero suelo subir 4 capítulos por mes. Bueno, bueno volviendo al tema esta historia es para ustedes. Quiero darle las gracias a __**BloomyLee **__por ayudarme con el titulo y por ayudarme a ordenar mis ideas disparatadas, a **kobatokamijou **por ser tan linda y dulce conmigo yo se que su historia de Usuk con RiRen sera muy linda ASDFGHJKLÑ se las recomiendo; También a __**Misaki Yuki **_**y Soulx **_por ser tan lindas y recomendar mis historias en su página ¡Las amo! muy pronto actualizare "Una pequeña bufanda para dos" así que no me maten lindas jaja, también a __**Xanat **__por amenazarme siempre con mis historias, ella es la que me hace actualizar "Al fin nos encontramos Eren", la amo con todo y Elmo y por supuesto que a la linda de __**Kat **__que me ayudo siempre con mis historias, ella es la razón por la que me anime a escribir esta historia, lo escribí con todo mi corazón y creo que escribí bastante en esta parte… ¡jajaja!._

**_ASDFGHJKLÑ:_**_ Ja__jajajajaja bueno este fic aparte de ser para todas y cada una de ustedes __también es para un concurso de la linda pagina "Shingeki No Yaoi". Quiero darle las gracias a la linda admin **Kirino **por ser tan linda conmigo, aveces suele decirme palabras de aliento para que continúe mis historias. Muchísimas gracias, espero te guste. _

_**Sin mas que decir, espero les guste… **_

_..._

* * *

_**" **__Mas allá de lo que crees "_

_Prólogo_

* * *

Se encontraba un pequeño niño de ojos esmeralda con el corazón mas hermoso y bondadoso que a existido en todo el mundo entero; Siempre se le encontraba con una brillante sonrisa que alegraba a los demás que le rodeaban, aquel pequeño niño de 8 años de edad respondía al nombre Eren Jeager, lo que el no sabia era que hace tiempo su rostro a toda hora se encontraba lleno de lagrimas, lagrimas saladas provocadas por las muertes de sus compañeros de la legión de reconocimiento y por su madre, también por lagrimas dulces que caían cada vez que la persona que mas amaba le daba consuelo y palabras de aliento para que siguiera sonriendo, el nombre de su pareja era Lance Rivaille o como antes le llamaban "el hombre mas fuerte de la humanidad" pero con el corazón mas frágil del mundo, solamente que ahora no era un hombre de 34 años ni tampoco un sargento de mala cara que asustaba hasta al polvo, ahora era un pequeño muchacho de 12 años donde su único deber era proteger con todo su cariño a su hermano menor Eren.

Pero ahora el alegre rostro del ojiverde estaba nuevamente llenos de lagrimas, no era normal verle llorar y menos si era cuando estaba dentro de la escuela, Rivaille al enterarse de que su hermanito se encontraba en aquel estado salió a toda prisa de su respectivo salón para dirigirse al de su hermanito y saber la razón de porque estaba así, le preocupaba bastante si Eren no era feliz. Rivaille simplemente no quería que su pequeño hermano volviera a ser infeliz, no quería que su lindo rostro fuera invadido por unas feas lagrimas que le hacían recordar cuando vivían dentro de los muros.

Así es, el pequeño pelinegro desde que cargo por primera vez a su pequeño hermanito el día que nació recordó absolutamente todo, con que tan solo los grandes orbes verdes de Eren se cruzaran con los suyos de color plata fue suficiente para sentir esa sensación de que ya se habían visto tiempo atrás, al poco tiempo, después de leer bastantes libros donde describían que una vez existió una época en donde los titanes reinaban la tierra atormentando a la humanidad que siempre estaba oculta por unas murallas gigantescas pero antes de que la _esperanza _se perdiera apareció un gran ejercito de soldados que se encargaban de exterminar aquellas criaturas con ayuda de un joven titán. Rivaille nunca pensó que las historias que escribía y dibujaba su mejor amiga Hanji Zoe fueran reales, lastima que ella no recordaba nada, al parecer el único que recordaba todo era Levi.

Cuando finalmente llego al salón de Eren este se encontraba en la puerta del lugar cubriendo sus ojos hinchados mientras sus amigos le animaban para que sonriera, pero todo era en vano, solo cuando vio a su hermano mayor correr hacia el volvió a mostrar sus lindos ojos para así con sus brazos abrazarlo y nuca soltarlo.

Todos los demás que se encontraban momentos antes con Eren ingresaron nuevamente al salón para así cerrar la puerta ya que los hermanos necesitaban tiempo a solas para hablar.

-Nghhh…-

-Si vas a llorar no te aguantes, si no te comenzara a doler la cabeza.- dijo con tono cálido Rivaille mientras se hincaba para quedar a la misma altura de Eren. -¿Qué pasa Eren? ¿te duele el estomago?.-

-N…ño es que sen…sensei me dijo que…que somos hermanos y no podremos casarnos cuando seamos grandes- Contesto mientras se limpiaba sus lagrimitas con la manga de su suéter azul.

-¿Por qué quieres casarte conmigo?-

-Por qué me gustas, eres amable conmigo, te quiero mucho y eres el mejor.-

Mientras Eren seguía llorando pero un poco mas tranquilo una pequeña sonrisa se escapo de los labios de Rivaille, amaba cada una de las palabras de su amado hermanito, no podía ocultar sus sentimientos y su verdadero yo cuando estaba con el.

-¿Sabes?, a mi también me gustas mucho Eren, ¿eso esta mal?.-

-N..no, pero no podemos hacerlo.-

-Mira, yo nunca me casare si Eren no lo hace y así podré estar junto a ti.-

-¿E…en serio?- Sus orbes verdes se iluminaron y se tiñeron un poco de color amarillo por la luz del atardecer que se filtraba por las ventanas del salón de junto.

-Si, es una promesa.-

-¡Sii!- Se lanzo a los brazos de Rivaille para así darle unos pequeños besos en la mejilla. -¡Entonces es una promesa, estaremos siempre juntos!-

-Hmm, es una promesa.-

* * *

...

* * *

Lastima que el tiempo cambia las cosas y sobretodo a las personas por distintas razones, o que menos me agrada de este mundo es que los que antes tenían un corazón sincero y amoroso se conviertan en cajas fuerte imposibles de abrir y eso es algo que le sucedió a Eren cuando al fin ingreso a tercero de secundaria, de ser un lindo muchacho se volvió en uno que tiene el único propósito de jugar con los sentimientos de los demás, sean hombres o mujeres, no le importaba el solamente amaba los rostros sorprendidos de las personas cuando les decía que siempre estuvo jugando con ellos.

-¿Sabes? tu rostro ruborizado me fascina, no hay nada mas hermoso en este mundo que tu simple presencia.- Era lo que siempre decía el muchacho de ahora 14 años de edad a las jóvenes de distintos salones y grados. -¿Qué te parece Levi?-

-Tsk…¿por qué me preguntas a mi sobre tus estúpidos planes con los demás?.-

-¡Vamos Levi!, hoy es el día de los enamorados y ya e recibido 30 cartas donde me confesaban su amor y necesito encontrar una manera de ilusionarlas de que las acepte cuando realmente las odio jajajaja, ¿no es divertido?-

-No, no lo es.- Ya estaba comenzando a enfadarse, si algo le molestaba mas que la nueva y extraña personalidad de Eren era que se pasaba la vida besando labios que no eran los suyos y que ya había tenido infinidad de parejas cuando el siempre estuvo a lado suyo resistiendo a lanzarse a devorarse a su pequeño hermano y decirle que lo amaba, después de todo en una vida anterior ellos ya habían sido algo ¿no? tenia derecho de hasta formar una familia con el.

-¡Levi! ¡Levi!-

-¡¿Qué diablos quieres?!-

-¿Cuantas cartas has recibido?- Pregunto con ojos curiosos mientras esperaba a su hermano para regresar a casa puesto que el festival de su escuela había finalizado.

-Eso a ti que te importa.-

-Hmmm, si no me dices me pondré bastante celoso.-

-No te pongas así de todos modos yo te odio.- Soltó una pequeña risa mientras cruzaba la puerta con su mochila en mano dejando a Eren bastante sorprendido.

-¡No Levi no me odies!.-

-Cambia tu maldita personalidad y ya veremos ¿te parece?. Ademas recibí 78 cartas ¿satisfecho?.- Y así comenzó a bajar las escaleras seguido por Eren.

-¡Son muchas!-

-Lo se.-

-¿Y…v..vas a aceptar alguna?- Pregunto con un ligero rubor en sus mejillas que no era notorio por los rayos del sol que bañaban a la institución.

-No, yo no juego con los sentimientos de las personas como alguien que conozco.-

-Tch… gruñón.-

-Mocoso.-

-Amante de detergentes.-

-Imán de idiotas.-

Y así siguieron con su pequeña pelea verbal hasta llegar a casa, donde sus padres los esperaban con una pequeña cena.

* * *

...

* * *

-¿Cómo les fue hoy?- Pregunto su madre sentada en uno de los sillones de la sala mientras cerraba un pequeño libro para así prestarles atención a sus hijos.

-Estoy en casa.- Dijo Rivaille para así dirigirse a su habitación.

-E…estoy en casa.- Le siguió Eren para así después ingresar a la sala y saludar a su madre. -¿Hoy van a salir tu y papá?.-

-Si, es por eso que les dejamos la comida preparada.-

-Esta bien, ¡que les vaya bien!- Se encamino a su habitación que compartía con Rivaille, el lugar era bastante amplio, tenia dos camas, una del lado izquierdo y otra del derecho, tenían una televisión grande, una ventana que siempre estaba abierta para que así la brisa refrescara el lugar, ademas tenían una mesa donde allí se dedicaban a realizar sus tareas del colegio pero esta vez el mueble estaba repleto de cartas de amar escritas por bastantes admiradores hombres y mujeres de los hermanos. Donde Eren los utilizaba para seguir con su juego de entretenimiento y Rivaille las apartaba ya que no le interesaba, al único al que su corazón le pertenecía y pertenecerá por siempre es a su necio y extraño hermano menor.

Como deseaba con todo su ser que por lo menos recordara una cuarta parte de su vida pasada, pero las cosas nunca son fáciles.

-¡SI!- Escucharon que había sido el grito de Carla, su madre, por lo que rápidamente salieron de la habitación para saber la razón de porque había sido tal grito.

-¿Qué sucede mamá?- pregunto Eren asomándose por la puerta de su habitación siendo golpeado suavemente en la cabeza por parte de Rivaille, en señal de que saliera junto con el, petición que fue acatada.

-Buenas tardes- saludo su padre Grisha Jeager que se encontraba abrazando a su madre.

-¿Qué tal el trabajo?- cuestiono Rivaille recargado en la pared con los brazos cruzados portando un pantalón ajustado de color negro y un suéter gris delgado de color gris.

-Bastante bien hijo, por lo que me entere el padre de Petra me dijo en el trabajo que su hija te había dado unas cartas de San Valentin ¡Así se hace!.- Dijo alzando su dedo pulgar cerca del rostro del pelinegro.

Este volteo a ver la expresión del rostro de su hermano Eren donde este se encontraba con una mirada triste dirigida a algún punto de la habitación, aquello había puesto nervioso a Rivaille, el quería que Eren sintiera pronto algo por él como cuando eran pequeños y cuando eran sargento y subordinado.

-Tsk… a mi ella no me interesa.- Al escuchar aquello el rostro del ojiverde se ilumino y sonrío ampliamente a ver a Rivaille, haciendo que este se ruborizara un poco para así desviar la mirada. -A mi nadie me interesa anciano, así que dime ¿por qué gritaste antes madre?.-

-¡Ah! eso…- Antes de que Carla pudiese continuar fue interrumpida por el llanto de su esposo al haber sido llamado anciano por su propio hijo. Suspiro para así continuar. -Tu padre me acaba de decir que le dieron unas vacaciones de la oficina y como a sido el mejor empleado de la empresa le dieron dos boletos para ir a Noruega y de allí a Alemania, mi ciudad natal.-

-Aaaaa… fue un gusto conocerlos pero yo tomare ese viaje con Eren mientras ustedes se quedan aquí.-

Ante aquel comentario Eren se ruborizo hasta quedar como un tomate mientras que sus padres no sabían exactamente como reaccionar, no sabían si era una broma o lo decía enserio.

Después de unos cuantos minutos Rivaille entendió que Carla y Grisha saldrían de casa por unos meses mientras ellos se quedaban en casa, Eren acepto al instante la idea mientras que Rivaille le agradaba y molestaba la idea, el realmente quería viajar junto con Eren pero estar solos los dos tendría sus cosas buenas.

* * *

...

* * *

Mientras sus padres preparaban sus maletas para el día de mañana Eren y Rivaille se encontraban en el comedor cenando arroz con salchichas en forma de pulpos y un poco de té negro. El castaño se encontraba comiendo y al mismo tiempo leyendo unas cuantas cartas donde en algunas partes soltaba una fuerte carcajada para después seguir con su lectura por otra parte Rivaille arrugaba cada vez mas el entrecejo por cada carta que leía Eren, le molestaba que el muchacho ya no fuera como el niño tierno, dulce e inocente de antes, el deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que algún día sus sentimientos fueran correspondidos, aunque lo dudaba un poco.

-¡Jajajajaja Rivaille, debes leer esto! es lo mas vergonzoso que me han dado, tal vez algún día salga con esta Minna y al fin comprenda el significado de la palabra amor para así después dejarla jajajajaja.-

Aquello ya había sido suficiente para Rivaille, no lo evito mas y termino lanzando su plato de comida y su bebida al rostro de Eren, se arrepintió al momento de ver a este con rostro triste pero aquella sensación la deja a un lado al recordar lo que anteriormente había dicho.

-¡BASTA, TU NO ENTIENDES EL SIGNIFICADO DEL _**AMOR**_!-

-¿Por qué te pones así Rivaille?-

-Ya me traes arto con esta actitud tuya, ¿Sabes? yo extraño al mocoso que eras antes, pero si para ti ya todo es una broma haré que cambies de opinión.- Se cruzo de brazos mientras seguía mirando con ojos llenos de ira a Eren, provocándole escalofríos al mas pequeño.

-Yo nunca cambiare de opinión, el amor es un asco por eso juego con todos los que me envían cartas, me dan igual sus sentimientos, ¡quiero que sientan lo mismo que yo sentí cuando tu….- Decidió guardar silencio antes de continuar. -Nunca cambiare que te quede claro.-

Le carcomía la curiosidad por saber que era lo que iba a decir Eren antes de que cambiara sus palabras, ya pronto sabría de que se trataba ya que cuando el muchacho se enfadaba era difícil sacarle información.

Sonrío para después recoger sus trastes. -Yo seré el que te enseñe el significado de lo que es el amor e pareja, te guste o no pero ahora yo seré el único que te tocara, justo como lo habíamos prometido cuando éramos pequeños ¿no?, siempre estaríamos juntos. Así que prepárate.- Se retiro del lugar para dejar sus cosas en la cocina y así dirigirse a su habitación ideando unas cuantas ideas de las cosas que le haría a Eren para que volviera a sentir algo por el.

Mientras tanto Eren aun empapado de té y arroz no sabia que hacer, tenia miedo de volver a sentir mas allá del afecto fraternal que tenia hacia Rivaille, le gustaba enamorar a las personas para jugar con ellas pero no le gustaba que a el lo enamoraran y mucho menos si era Rivaille, no lo diría en voz alta pero aun seguía sintiendo algo por el.

* * *

...

* * *

Al día siguiente sus padres se despidieron de ellos sin antes explicarles como funcionaba el refrigerador, microondas, horno y el cereal. Y así salieron de la casa dejando un silencio incomodo en todo el lugar.

-Es sábado.- Rivaille fue el que rompió el silencio haciendo que Eren diera un brinco del susto, no esperaba que su hermano dijera algo.

-¿E…enserio?, no me había dado cuenta jejeje.-

-Oye- dijo mientras sujetaba con su mano derecha la barbilla de Eren para así acercarlo poco a poco a sus labios. - ¿Quieres salir a desayunar como lo hacen las parejas?.- Deposito un cálido beso en la punta de la nariz del muchacho haciendo que este se tiñera de un roja todavía mas fuerte que el de un tomate.

-¡N…n…no!-

-Tartamudeaste, eso quiere decir que si.-

-¡No digas lo que te convenga!.-

-¡Ja!, creí que eso era lo que gustaba ya que dices lo mismo a los demás, arréglate que saldremos solo los dos.-

-Tch… idiota.-

-¿Sabes que es lo que mas me da gracia?.-

-¿Qué cosa?-

-Que no te has apartado de mi y con tu rostro sonrojado me provocas a besarte en los labios.- Al terminar de decir aquello se relamió sus rosados labios haciendo que Eren lo apartara rápidamente pero aun con las orejas sonrojadas.

-¡No juegues! tch… yo me bañare primero.-

-Es mejor si lo hacemos los dos juntos.-

-¡Callate me molestas! y que te quede claro una cosa.- Se alejo unos cuantos metros de Rivaille para así verlo al rostro. -¡Tu nunca me enamoraras!- Con eso salió corriendo hacia su habitación para encontrar ropa para bañarse.

Rivaille aun se encontraba recargado en la puerta con los brazos cruzados con una mirada de placer al haber visto todas esas reacciones de Eren. Sonrío con bastante satisfacción mientras veía como el muchacho se encerraba en el baño para comenzar a maldecir a Rivaille.

-¡Ja!, ya lo veremos Eren.-

_**Continuara…. a no ser.**_

* * *

_..._

* * *

_**N / A:**_

_-Se enciende la camarita.-_

_Shiro: ¡Muy buenas criaturitas del señoooor! Jajajaja. Espero les haya gustado ese pequeño prologo, ese es el proyecto del que les e estado hablando por PM y por notas de mis otros fics, la verdad no sabia como hacerlo ya que e visto bastantes fics incestos y quería hacer algo distinto. Por si preguntan, Rivaille ahora se llama:_

_Levi: Lance Rivaille Jeager. -mira con odio a la muchacha.-_

_Shiro: ¡Exacto!, digamos que esta vez "Lance" será el primer nombre de Levi-Love ya que en mis otras historias es su apellido, pero esta vez jejejeje no._

_Eren: ¿Y que es lo que vas a hacer el 14?._

_Shiro: Golpeare parejas felices, dibujare cosas gays, matare personas que no me agradan y comere pizza perra! ¡PIZZA! jajajaja. _

_Levi: Eres extraña._

_Shiro: Y tu un subnormal con problemas sexuales ya que desde antes querías violar al chibi Eren._

_Levi: Tsk… ¿Y el lemon estúpida?._

_Shiro: -le enseña el dedo medio para después ocultarlo ya que Oka-san eren se enoja.- Con el tiempo, depende de lo que ustedes digan si es que quieren que siga la historia, este es un pequeño regalo de mi parte hacia ustedes mientras yo juego Corazón de melón como loca, ¡no mames! los artículos de San Valentin están gratis jajajajaja, me compre todo jajajajaa a falta de Castiel, Nath y Ken me compro ropa que nunca le pondré a mi avatar._

_Eren: Jajajaja, Bueno espero les haya gustado este pequeño prologo como había dicho Shiro-chan, ¡se cuidan!. Dejen rewievs por favor. Descansen y tengan dulces sueños._

_Levi: Hasta luego._

_Shiro: -jugando CDM- ¡Hasta la proxima, los quiero! Dejen sus bellos rewievs._

_-se apaga la camita.- _


End file.
